Flying shoring forms are well known for supporting cast in place concrete used for large and multiple slab areas, wide bays and multi-level constructions as described in the Canadian Pat. No. 941,138. The common name of such forms used for slab support is the fly-form table. Such forms are reusable and their name is derived from their method of use. After pouring the concrete and after the concrete has hardened, the table forms are lowered from the concrete floor which was poured on them and then rolled outwardly from the building. They are subsequently lifted by a crane, as if they were flying, and transported to the next slab area.